


Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 1975

by Principia



Series: Sarah Walker's Mission Logs [10]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Series, sarahwalkermissionlog.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission to the Sarah Walker's Mission Logs Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 1975

**Morgan:** *ahems* Stardate 2013.44… 

**Chuck:** *hand waves in front of the camera* No, no, stop, stop, Morgan, we are not doing Stardates. 

**Morgan:** Why not dude? Orci and Kurtzman say it’s the year plus a fakee decimal point and then from 01 through 365 after. 

**Chuck:** *gives him a look* 

**Morgan:** Okay, fine. *as Chuck sits* About 175 minutes ago, in the apartment across the courtyard… 

**Chuck:** I still have to say the date. 

**Morgan:** Then say the date! 

**Chuck:** Day 1975. Sarah… Sarah asked me to marry her. Again.

**Morgan:** *after a long pause with Chuck grinning stupidly at the camera and then back at Morgan and then past the camera in the direction of ‘out the door’ then back at the camera* Annnd? 

**Chuck:** Oh, oh, right, yes, right. Yes. 

**Morgan:** Good. Means I wasn’t wasting my time down at the county clerk’s office. 

**Chuck:** *turns to stare at Morgan* For *what*? 

**Morgan:** Whaddaya mean ‘whaaat’? 

**Chuck:** You know that Sarah and I, we’ve never been… un… married. What do you need to go to the county clerk’s office… oh my god.

**Morgan:** What? 

**Chuck:** When Sarah and I, we had to move our date… 

**Morgan:** Dude, you’re startin’ to turn a color. *C does look green* 

**Chuck:** Dep… deputy commissioners of marriage only get licenses for a specific day. Sarah, I, we, we didn’t get married on that specific day. 

**Morgan:** DUDE. 

**Chuck:** You have to apply 6 weeks in advance. 

**Morgan:** Chuck, chillax. 

**Chuck:** We were never married and you’re telling me to CHILLAX? 

**Morgan:** No, I’m sayin’ that getting a license extended doesn’t compare to commandeering Malibu for Ell, yeah?

**Chuck:** *sounding less like a deflating balloon* Oh, oh, good. 

**Morgan:** Man, I thought you were gonna keel over and then we’d have to call the county sheriff to keep Sarah off of me. 

**Chuck:** Oh, no, no *takes a deep breath* I’m good. 

**Morgan:** Good. ‘Cause I don’t wanna be responsible for a riot. 

**Chuck:** No, I’m sure Sarah would be fine with the cops, no worries there. Nah, if she really thought you hadn’t really married us, she wouldn’t shoot the sheriff. But she might shoot the deputy. Commissioner of marriages.

**Morgan:** *blinks* 

**Chuck:** *now smiling back at the camera like the cat who caught the canary* 

**Morgan:** Chuck. 

**Chuck:** Yeaaaaah, buddy. 

**Morgan:** Please tell me that entire setup was not just so you could tell an *Eric Clapton* joke. 

**Chuck:** Inverted… Eric. Clapton. Joke. 

**Morgan:** And you’re sure you want this recorded for posterity. 

**Chuck:** Why not? 

**Morgan:** *shakes head* Man, your kids are gonna loooove you. *chuckles* 

**Chuck:** Seriously, though, county clerk… you wouldn’t happen to have a little McNews regarding you and Ms. McHugh?

**Morgan:** Perhaps… but that, my friend, would be a tale for another Stardate. Today is about you and Sarah. And she miiiight’ve tipped me off that she was planning on askin’ ya. In case I wanted to officiate again. 

**Chuck:** *gives big gooshy look past the camera* Aw, that’s so… Sarah. *sighs happily* 

**Morgan:** Yeah. So, anyway, for the 20 seconds while I’ve still got you here, how do you feel about Yavin 4 Royal Medal Ceremony as a theme? That work for you?


End file.
